Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Hogwarts edition
by Merski from the Dream World
Summary: Finally The Big Four, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are going to Hogwarts. They know they are going to face new challenges, new friendships and new classes yet what they don't know is the amount of trouble they are going to get themselves in nor do they know of the ever growing threat that they will soon face.
1. Chapter 1

(Rapunzel P.O.V)

Platform nine and three quarters, platform nine and three quarters, where is platform nine and three quarters? It has to be around here somewhere right?

I carried on pushing my trolley of suitcases and books past the never ending pillars glancing frantically for some hint on the whereabouts of platform nine and three quarters. I sign would be good. I wish I didn't pack that many books in my rucksack I'm getting exhausted.

I huffed and puffed until I saw platform nine and eight. Finally it should be around here somewhere. I looked left and right. No nine and three quarters. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"What we going to do Pascal?" I said to the little chameleon that was hidden on my shoulder. I was lucky that I could bring him. Pascal isn't exactly a toad or an owl or a cat. I guess that makes me a special case. I have never been a special case before; well I've never really been outside before. It's my first time at a train station and even going to school. It's so exciting!

Pascal looked at me and shrugged. Oh what am I going to do? I don't want to be late for my first day of school.

"Oi, ye lost?" I jumped as the unexpected voice spoke. I turned round to see a girl around the same height as me with a head of fiery red curls. She giggled at my jump and I looked away a little embarrassed with myself.

"Ah, yeah, a little, I'm looking for platform nine and three quarters." I replied still a little embarrassed.

"Oh! Ye headin ta Hogwarts too? Fa's yer folks, they nae takin ye?" She asked. Her voice was a little difficult to understand. I have never heard people speak like her before.

I shook my head in reply "My mum didn't really want me to come so I went myself." I looked down at my hands as they twiddled with one another. The red headed girls' face dropped and she sighed.

"Well ye can come wi us!" Her round face was lit up with a smile and seeing her hopeful face I couldn't help but smile back.

"By the way, ma name's Merida." She said as she turned to walk back.

"Rapunzel, it's nice to meet you"

She walked back to a big broad man with the same red hair as her, a petit woman with long brown hair and three little ginger boys all running around and chasing each other. They both smiled at her.

"I guess yer comin along fer the ride." The big broad man chuckled. "I ave aready explained ta Merida how it works, ye run straight intae that wa, between nine and eight, and ye'll get ta fa yer headin." He instructed pointing directly at the wall between platforms nine and eight.

I got to run straight into a wall! That can't be right! I'll end up hurting myself and looking completely insane! My mum warned me about insane people. You never know what they're going to do. I don't want to turn into one of them!

He could tell I looked as terrified as I felt as he burst into fits of laughter. "Ye'll do fine!" He laughed slapping me on the back causing me to stumble a little.

"Fergus" Yelled the woman as she walked up to me. The man turned around to her and shrugged. The woman looked at me with a kind smile.

"Don't worry" She said "You and Merida go together; we'll be right behind ye with the boys."

Merida took a look at me and smiled and ran straight at the wall. Within an instant she hit the wall and disappeared into the wall. My mouth dropped in disbelief. I looked over at her parents and then back at the wall. She really went through it! With a deep breath I ran at the wall with all my might quickly closing my eyes in fear of the worst. When I opened them again I was enchanted by the site I saw.

It was alive. The whole platform was alive and it was exploding with activity. It was bustling with people. It was pact full of faces from all ages. People squeezed past each other rushing off in different directions. There were voices echoing from all over the place. There was laughter, screeches and meows from owls and cats and even some croaks from toads. There were so many voices and people. I was ecstatic. I could believe my eyes. I saw Merida standing there waiting for me.

"Come on! We're gonna miss oot on getting a good stall!" She called as she flagged me along. I ran to follow her. I was so excited! This is so exciting! I don't know what my mum was thinking.

"Oi, hang on ye two! I canne move as fast wi one leg! Ach! Boys! Come back!" Yelled the voice I recognized to be Merida's dads. We both giggled as we sped ahead to the train, weaving in and out between the crowds of people.

(Hiccup P.O.V)

"I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts!" Cheered Tuffnut as his excitement level went through the roof.

"It's about damn time!" Yelled Snotlout, which wasn't much of a surprise.

They laughed and cheered as they walked on ahead. Soon enough we came across a stall and they all piled in. As I was about to follow on Snotlout blocked my path as he leaned in the doorframe.

"Sorry, looks like this one's full." He smirked as he slammed the sliding door in my face. I heard them all laughing and they carried on with their conversations.

Of course it's full.

I sighed and trudged off trying to find an empty stall. I muttered away to myself as I searched for a stall. I'm not a bad Viking. Heck if I was a good Viking they probably wouldn't care less and still treat me the same. I'm too scrawny and weak in their opinion. I always fumble about and screw up. Ach! I kicked at the ground and ended up stumbling over my feet almost falling flat on my face. Behind me I heard a couple of girls giggle at me. I couldn't help but blush a deep red and quickly hurried off to avoid further embarrassment.

As I trudged further and further down the train I completely forgot about what I was originally looking for. By the time I realised and looked around I was completely alone. There wasn't a single person on this part of the train.

I peered into the nearest stall to find it empty as expected. I tugged on the stiff door until it eventually opened wide enough for me and my luggage to get in. I slowly shut in again behind me before fighting with my luggage. I forcefully picked it up and threw it in the compartment above me after wrestling with it a good couple of times. Before it had a chance to fall out again I gave it a final whack and pushed it far enough back to not fall out on me.

I sat on the seat and stared out the window. There wasn't many people even outside on the platform compared to down at the front of the train. I couldn't see anything for bodies down at the front.

I dug deep into my rucksack and pulled out my journal and charcoal pencil. I flipped through it until I found a blank page and began sketching the stall I was in and the platform from outside the window.

I don't know how long I was sitting there in my own world completely unaware of the increasing volume of voices as they began to fill up this part of the train. I had finished off three sketches before I was snapped out of my world by a knock on the sliding door. I looked up to find a relatively short brown haired boy leaning carelessly against the door frame.

"Are these seats taken? He laughed pointing to empty seats around me. I shook my head in response. He pushed himself off the door and shut it behind him effortlessly. He hauled his suitcase over the top of him and onto the compartment above before throwing himself on the seat opposite me and sighed.

"I'm Jack by the way." He said leaning forward his hand outstretched.

"Hiccup" I replied shaking his hand.

"Hiccup, that's an odd name." He commented raising an eyebrow.

"It's a Viking name. I'm from Berk. There are worse names than mine." I said, completely ignoring I was sketching earlier.

"You're name's not bad, just unusual. What's the worst name then? "

"I came here with my cousin who is called Snotlout." With that Jack burst out laughing with every so often repeating the name over and over causing him to laugh more.

"What a ridiculous name!" He laughed. I smiled at that.

"Heh, that's just how it works in Berk." I said turning back to my sketches.

After a few seconds of silence Jack spoke up again.

"Say," He said gazing out the stall window. "How come you aren't with your cousin and that?" He asked inquisitively turning his attention back to me. I just laughed and shook my head as I carried on drawing.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" He added.

"S sorry, I didn't mean it like that it's just, it's just a long story." I fumbled out. I quickly searched my brain of an indirect way of saying that they don't exactly like me. "I'm just the odd one." That was the best I could think of.

"You're right with that!" Jack laughed. I smiled slightly but the disappointment began to set in.

"But, that's okay, I'll stick with you. Challenge accepted and all! I've got you're back now." His cheeky smile was spread from ear to ear as he broadcasted that he'll be my friend.

I was a little shocked for some reason. Maybe it was because it was the first time willingly anybody had my back. I was always tripping and getting myself in pretty bad situations back in Berk that everyone had to watch me like a hawk to make sure I didn't die.

Before I could say anything the stall door was thrown open with a loud bang and an intimidating fire haired girl was standing at the door with a blonde girl peering round from behind her with extremely long hair tied up in a pleat that reached her ankles.

"Aright if wi share wi ye guys?" The fire haired girl spoke. Jack and I just looked at each other then back at her.

"I don't see why not." After that moment of silence it was Jack that recovered from her sudden presence first and spoke up.

They both came in and chucked their bags with our bags and sat down opposite each other, unfortunately however the red head sat next to me instead of the blonde.

(Merida P.O.V)

I had to sit next to the scrawny looking one. They were both just as scrawny. They haven't got any meat on their bones worth a damn. I've never met boys so skinny. Even my brothers have more fat than them and they're only wee bairns!

"I'm Rapunzel by the way and this is Merida. Thanks for letting us share with you guys." Rapunzel smiled at the two boys.

"I'm Jack and that's Hiccup and it's not a problem sharing with such lovely girls." He smiled back. Boy he irritated me. He looks like the kind of jackass that just gets into bother to impress people. We had to pick a stall with a guy like him. I looked at the Hiccup kid and saw that he had a sketch book on his lap.

"Fit ye drawin?" I asked looking down at the sketch book. This got Rapunzels attention too and she leaned forward to look into the sketch book. He blushed a little but opened the sketch book and turned it so we could both see it. It was drawings of the stall and the platform outside of the window.

"Ay they're pretty good!" I complimented and Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you're really talented Hiccup!" She exclaimed.

"T thanks..." He said with a faint smile on his lips.

"Rapunzel draws too so ye guys could be friends." I added. Rapunzel jumped up and down in excitement and rushed into her rucksack and pulled out her sketch book and showed all the drawings she could to Hiccup explaining each one as she went. Hiccup himself was in seer amazement at her artwork which was no surprise; she was a fantastic artist with exceptional talent.

"Oh I'm so excited I'm so glad that you guys are my friends!" She cheered with a ridiculously happy smile on her face. Jack raised an eyebrow at this and then shrugged and Hiccup merely smiled back.

"One thing though, before I'm friends with you guys, Merida, I've got to know, where are you from?" Jack quickly asked.

"Scotland" I replied trying not to glare at him.

"Ah that makes sense as to why you speak like you've got a fork stuck in your throat."He smirked causing Hiccup to giggle a little.

He's going to die before this train ride is done!

"Fit did ye say?" I glared at him. The hideous smirk spread just wider across his as if he accepted the hidden challenge I set him. If he knew what was best he wouldn't do that. I don't like losing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Merida P.O.V)

"I'm gonna kill that eedjit!" I yelled as I got off the train angrily dragging my luggage behind me. Rapunzel was walking next to me while Hiccup and Jack had gone on ahead and had disappeared into the crowd.

"Please don't kill him, he's our friend." Rapunzel begged looking at me with her big green puppy eyes.

"Ye really consider that bampot a friend?" I asked a little surprised considering the battering of insults I got on the train ride here.

"Bampot..?" She questioned tilting her head to the side. I would have laughed at her for not understanding my dialect but I was so angry with that moron. I am impressed that it took her this long to finally question something that I've said.

"It means eedjit!" I angrily yelled back.

"Well, yeah but he's really nice and he was only teasing." She replied. I looked at her and she smiled at me in reassurance.

"Och fine, but he's gonnae get a gubbin if he doesnae cut it oot!" I replied a little annoyed at myself for giving in and giving him a chance. She cheered with happiness with the fact I had let him off the hook and I couldn't help but laugh.

As we followed the crowd we eventually came across a peer surrounded by small wooden boats. They began grouping us in groups of three and four and putting us in boats and setting us off. Rapunzel clung to my arm for dear life in fear that we'd get separated and put on different boats. When it came to our turn we were paired up with a slender girl with short jet black hair and black robes. She was handed a lantern and we were sent on our way.

I was sitting next to Rapunzel on the small bench on the boat while the other girl sat in front of us on the other small bench at the front of the boat. As we sailed in the middle of a heard of boats I looked around to see if I could spot Hiccup and Jack but unfortunately I couldn't see them anywhere. We carried on sailing in an awkward silence until the girl spoke up.

"I'm Mavis by the way." She said hugging the lantern.

"I'm Rapunzel! I like you're makeup! It's very well done and pretty. It really suits you!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Thanks" Mavis replied blushing with the suddenness of Rapunzels compliments.

"Merida" I answered. Just looking at her Mavis seemed very nervous. She was sitting hugging the lantern and was very sheepish. I looked at Rapunzel but she was sitting humming away to herself as she combed the tip of her pleated hair with her slender fingers.

"Ye aright Mavis, ye seem a wee bit nervous?" I asked smiling. Rapunzel looked up from her hair.

"Huh" Her head shot up and she looked at me with her startled blue eyes. "Oh, um, yeah, a little, high expectations and all" She giggled.

"I ken that feeling." I rolled my eyes and stared out at all the boats and the people who sat in them excited. Their happy faces as they sat and excitedly chatted to friends, others using big hand gestures to tell probably a famous Hogwarts story.

"Gotta be a Gryffindor" I sighed. I turned back around and smiled. "That's aright though I'll be one kick ass Gryffindor!" I punched the air in excitement and Rapunzel cheered and gave a clap. Mavis laughed nearly dropping the lantern into the water.

"Fit aboot you? Fit house ye wantin ti be in?" I asked her.

"Well..." She started looking about and twisting her fidgeting her legs. "I gotta be a Slytherin."

"S S Slytherin" I stuttered.

"Yeah, my dad was a Slytherin. He's the Count." She explained

"Yer da's Count Dracula!" My mouth dropped in shock. I didn't know the Count had a daughter. I didn't think I'd be the one to meet her! My dad would always tell me about the Count. He would say how he was always experimenting with weird things and was quite lively. He was even a teacher at one point but left about a year into the job due a tragedy apparently.

Mavis giggled and nodded. Rapunzel was looking back and forth between us really confused.

"I I'm confused..." Rapunzel queried.

"My dad is the well known wizard who is one of the youngest Animagi around and is very intelligent as he would always experiment with potions and well blood, earning him the title "The Vampire Wizard"." Mavis explained.

"YOU'RE DADS A VAMPIRE!?" Rapunzel gasped horrified with that information.

Mavis laughed "Not technically. He is a direct descendent of the Vlad the Impaler who was thought to be a vampire. Also his Animagus form is a vampire bat."

"Oh right! So are you a vampire? Can you turn into a bat?" Rapunzel awed impressed.

"Actually yeah I can. I am the youngest registered Animagus." Mavis smiled.

"Ooooooooooooo" Rapunzel and I awed.

"What about you Rapunzel? What house are you hoping to get into?" Mavis asked.

"Actually this is the first time I've heard of the Hogwarts Houses." She said guiltily.

"Oh dear lord" I sighed placing my head in my hand. She really has never been outside before. Looks like me and Mavis have a lot to explain before we get to Hogwarts.

(Jack P.O.V)

"Jack stop it!" Hiccup protested as he clung desperately to the sides of the boat. I burst out laughing falling back on the boat. The poor boy looks like he's going to upchuck! I couldn't help rocking the boat just a little bit, it's fun. Plus just sitting chatting away is a little boring.

I looked up at the dark sky and at the bright full moon that shone like a light that lit up the all of the water around us. I have always admired the night sky. I jumped back upright again causing the boat to shake and Hiccup to panic.

"You know, if you haven't managed to tip the boat beforehand, if I do throw up I'm going to aim it directly at you." Hiccup grumbled leaning his head on his hand; the panic that once filled his eyes began to die down.

"Ew Hic that's disgusting!" I complained laughing a little. He simply smiled.

"You deserve it!" He protested and we both ended up laughing.

"Say have you seen the girls yet?" I asked curious if he had. It had been a game to start with, the first person who could spot them first got leverage on the other but considering the lack of luck we both had it had now become complete curiosity since they had to be around here somewhere.

"Nope but maybe that's a good thing, I'm pretty sure Merida might try and drown us no thanks to you!" He commented frowning at me.

"Whaaaat I was only teasing!? The girl can't take a joke!" I huffed. She was so easy to tease with her funny voice and red curls. She didn't need to be so mean about it. Stubborn Scot!

"Be glad the windows in the train didn't open or that would be the last of you!" He remarked. I never thought he'd be the kind of guy with a dry humour. I simply smirked as he was probably right. She is as hot headed as her hair suggests. The blonde ones nice though. How she became friends with her I don't know.

I turned towards the dark water out of boredom and began staring at it to see if I could see anything, which was unlikely but you never know. It didn't look tempting. I reached my hand towards it and stabbed the dark water with my outstretched finger.

"Oh jeez it's as cold and unpleasant as it looks!" I shot my hand back and cradled it close to my chest. The suddenness of the ice cold water sent shivers right through me. As I looked back at the water and frowned I saw lights shimmering in them. I looked up to see this building towering above us. It was such a magnificent sight. This dark and mysterious building no castle was perched so elegantly yet dominantly on the hillside. The moon behind it caressed the old stone walls of this castle giving emphasising the mystical feeling the building created and enhanced its cold features. The lights from the windows and doors were eerie and warm like candles on Halloween. Everything about this place was beautiful and mysterious and cold and creepy all at once.

"Woah" I gasped completely hypnotised by this place that I was soon to call a second home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Hiccup P.O.V)

"Welcome all new students to Hogwarts! Through these doors we will enter the main hall where you will soon join your fellow classmates." The teacher at the front of the crowd of students called, although I couldn't see her for heads.

It was then that I could see the tops of the large wooden doors open and the crowd of people began to move forward. I looked at Jack who raised his eyebrows in interest.

And that was when we got attacked.

Out of nowhere an arm swung round Jacks shoulder and my shoulder and yanked our heads together almost causing them to clash.

"I wis wonderin where ye guys went" The Scottish voice spoke as she hung her arms around our shoulders, her curly red hair getting in my face and in my even in my mouth. I tried desperately to get it out but there was just too much of the stuff.

"M Merida y you're chocking me" Jack coughed as he tugged at her arm in the hope to loosen it. She merely laughed at his pitiful efforts.

"It's called revenge Jack!" She smirked removing her arm from my shoulder so that she can torture him more. I would of helped him but that girl is intimidating and quite frankly he did deserve it.

"Merida you promised!" Rapunzel yelled from the side of me completely catching me off guard and I just about jumped into Merida and Jack. Merida looked up at Rapunzel with Jack still in a headlock, his face now rosy and he was gasping for air. She frowned and reluctantly let go of him. Jack quickly rushed over and switched places with me. He glared at her and pointed.

"That girl is vicious!" He yelled using me as a shield. I put my hands up and smiled awkwardly. She pulled a face at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh! Guys, this is Mavis! She's a first year too!" Rapunzel smiled as she introduced the pale black haired girl next to her who gave a wave.

"That's Jack and the boy he is using as a shield is Hiccup." She added. She could of left the shield bit out, that was unfortunately made quite obvious.

After we began to calm down a little and carried on following the crowd towards the glowing hall. As we entered the hall we all awed at the warmth and homely feeling the hall had. It was lit with thousands of floating candles all bobbing up and down high above us. Above them where the roof should be was a beautiful night sky glittering with stars. Such amazing magic it must have been to create that. The hall had four long tables stretching almost the length of the hall. Each table clearly represented a Hogwarts House and the students who sat at them were matching their house with their uniforms. At the top of the hall was another table housing all the teachers and just in front of that table was a stool with a hat on it?

"Oh this is so exciting!" Rapunzel squealed grabbing onto Mavis's arm and shaking it relentlessly.

As the crowd piled in a teacher dressing in a big red coat, who must be the headmaster, stood up raised his hand for silence. He was a big broad man with a long white beard and white hair.

"Welcome students! Welcome to Hogwarts!" He bellowed across the hall raising his broad arms into the air. "This is your new home for the year, where you learn to embrace your wizarding powers. I am your Headmaster, Professor St North. However before we begin the Sorting Ceremony as some of you students may have noticed we are lacking in a certain teacher. I am afraid to inform the disappearance of our Deputy Headmistress Professor Tara." The crowd gasped in horror and whispers started to echo across the great hall.

"Who's Professor Tara?" Jack whispered to me. I shrugged in reply.

"Quiet, quiet" He yelled again hushing the students. "Her disappearance still remains a mystery so in the meantime I would like to introduce our substitute Deputy Headmistress Professor Flower." He gestured over to a relatively young looking girl with short tangerine blonde hair and a green and white dress. She gave a smile to the students and a little wave.

"She will explain how we sort you lot into your houses." He added before handing it over to the other professor.

"Evening students, as you know I am Professor Flower and I will be covering for your Deputy Head until she returns. As for the sorting business, when I call your name you will come out and take a seat on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will decide what house you shall be put in. The house you are placed in is the house you shall remain in throughout your time here in Hogwarts." She stated. Once she had finished she looked over at the Headmaster for approval. He smiled and gave a thumbs up and she gave a sigh of relief before beginning to call out the names of all the new students.

(Rapunzel P.O.V)

Oh I am so excited my heart is beating so fast. I wonder what house I am going to be placed in. Merida and Mavis explained the houses to me; Gryffindor is red with a lion, Hufflepuff is yellow with a badger, Ravenclaw is blue with an eagle and Slytherin is green with a serpent. Now cats are cute but so are badgers but there are very vicious but then again so are cats, then there are eagles which are free and witty and snakes, I don't know about snakes, I've never really seen one but they're reptiles and Pascal is a reptile and he's nice so I guess using that logic they can't be that bad. They also explained something about what values:  
"Qualities we value not exhibit"  
Now I'm getting nervous. What do I value? Oh god, my minds gone blank! What if I'm placed in a house who doesn't always respect the values I have? What if Merida or Mavis or Jack or Hiccup isn't in the same house as me? Then I won't know anyone! What if I don't make any friends?

"Em Rapunzel, are you okay? You've gone kinda pale." I jumped as the question caught me off guard. It was Mavis.

"Oh! Ah, I'm a little nervous" I awkwardly smiled and began twiddling my fingers.

She gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it's all just a big adventure I guess." She laughed. "But we'll still be friends even if we're in different houses, I pinkie promise!" She held out her pinkie. I just looked at her pinkie confused. "Oh! A pinkie promise is a promise that you cannot brake no matter what." She smiled. I held up my pinkie and she wrapped her pinkie around mine and gripped it. We both giggled.

"So it really lasts forever?" I asked as I brought my hand back down.

"Yup, it's the rules. I think."

With that I turned to my left.

"Jack! Pinkie promise" I said determined with my pinkie outstretched. My sudden demand got Hiccup and Merida both looking at me too.

"Huh what?" He replied a little shocked and confused.

"Pinkie promise me that we will still be friends even if we aren't in the same house!" I demanded.

"Uh okay..?" And with that he pinkie promised.

"You too Hiccup" I said moving on to him. Without saying a word he pinkie promised and then finally I turned to Merida.

"I'll a'ways be yer friend Punzie!" She smiled as she pinkie promised.

"Rapunzel Corona!" The voice of the professor rang out over the crowd. I looked up at where she was standing. I guess it's my turn.

I shuffled through the crowd as it slowly parted letting me past to get to the front. I got to the front and made my way to the stood that the professor gestured to me to sit on. I gently placed myself on the stood and looked up at the sea of faces. The hat was slowly placed on my head and my whole body tensed up.

"Friendship, huh?"

It spoke!

"Don't want to lose them. No, refuses to lose them. You are very loyal friend, a quality best not lost. I know exactly where to put you."

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled and the crowd at the yellow table cheered and whooped. The hat was removed from my head and I went to join my new house.

(Merida P.O.V)

My turn! Gryffindor! Please let it be Gryffindor! But what about Punzie? I felt a little bit of guilt build up inside me. A Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff can still be friends. Heck we may even have classes together. Aye I pinkie promised. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmmmmm, you'd make a good Gryffindor but you'd also make a good Slytherin. Bravery and chivalry or ambition and resourcefulness, hmmm" It questioned.

Oh no, not Slytherin! Anything but Slytherin!

"I think bravery and chivalry."

"Gryffindor!" The crowd cheered and so did I. I ran to the Gryffindor table and grabbed a seat next to my fellow Gryffindors who all congratulated me. I am so excited! I am a Gryffindor! This day can't get any better!

(Hiccup P.O.V)

Damn it Jack my name isn't that funny. I could still hear him laughing from the stool. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third can't be that funny.

"Now you're an interesting one." The hat said startling.

"Your need for acceptance clouds your judgement. Your intelligence precedes you and will always remain your strong point and something you highly value in yourself. However this need tells you otherwise. Tricky, hmmm, alright, okay."

"Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed and the crowd cheered. I went to join my new house and sat down at the table.

Ravenclaw, why Ravenclaw? What did the hat mean by clouding my judgement? Arg this doesn't make any sense.

(Jack P.O.V)

"Slytherin!"

That fast! The hat wasn't even placed on my head! Okay then looks like I'm in Slytherin. As soon as I sat on the stool I got up again because as soon as the hat barely touched the tip of my head it yelled out what house I was now in. I could hear Merida laughing and cheering at her hardest, probably glad I wasn't in her house. I glared at the Gryffindor house as I made my way to the Slytherin in the hope that she'd see. Stupid Gryffindor, why'd she get to be Gryffindor? Vicious little Scot!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Merida P.O.V)

The circular room we entered was lit by a roaring fire that dominated one of the walls. Surrounding the stone fireplace was tones of armchairs and sofas which one or two of the students threw themselves onto them and sunk into the soft squishy pillows in pure bliss. The walls were draped in scarlet tapestries of witches and wizards and different animals along with landscapes and portraits of other significant things. Over on the opposite side of the room was a window. I walked over to the window and looked out of it. Although it was dark outside the moon lit up the outside world with a pale glow and I could see the school grounds almost as clearly as I would in the daylight. Over to the far west was the faint silhouette of quidditch playing fields. I awed at the site of them. I can't wait till we have flight lessons!

"Girls dormitories are located through this door while the boys' dormitories are located through this door. Once you are in your dorms you will find that all of your belongings are already up there. Good luck and enjoy your time at Hogwarts." With that the prefect left leaving us to rummage and explore the common room and claim our beds.

I wasn't exactly tired but I wanted to get a bed claimed and everything put away and maybe if I'm lucky get a bed next to a window. I climbed the spiral staircase and entered the girls' dormitories. It turns out that my idea was a popular idea and as I looked about the circular room, beds were beginning to be taken up one by one. There was one bed left next to a window. Quickly I found my case and dragged it to the front of the bed claiming it as mine. I began unpacking a little trying to make this place feel a bit more like home. The girl who claimed the bed next to be was doing the same as she put her folded clothes away in the bedside dresser. I opened my case ready to pack things away when I saw my bow and quiver along with a few dozen arrows sitting on top of my clothes. I quickly slammed the case shut again before anyone noticed it. Damn it! I completely forgot I smuggled my bow in! I glanced around the dorm before quickly opening the case again. I grabbed the bow and arrow filled quiver and shoved them into one of the drawers in the dresser in the hopes that nobody would find them.

"Was that a bow?" The voice asked from behind me and I froze to the spot. I've been caught. I turned around to face the blonde girl who was my neighbour. Her hair was tied back in a messy pleat and her side fringe slightly covered her left eye with the rest of her fringe held in place with a red band. I was about to explain myself, when something caught my eye. Leaning against her dresser and the wall was a small battleaxe.

"And fit the hells that!?" I exclaimed pointing directly at it. Her head shot around.

"Crap!" She yelled and ran over to it. She picked it up and threw a dresser drawer and began fighting with the axe to get it to fit in. There is no way in hell that it's going to fit in there! Is she mad!?

I leaped over her bed and grabbed the drawer to hold it steady. With a couple of clatters and loud thud we managed to fit the battleaxe into the drawer and closed it shut.

"And I thought I wis mad bringing a bow!" I laughed as I leaned against the dresser.

"Heh, it's just I'm more of a take-it-down-with-an-axe kind of girl, it's something I don't like to leave without and thanks." She smirked. "I'm Astrid by the way." She added.

"Merida" I replied.

"So a bow, huh? You any good?" She asked as she continued to unpack her things and quickly cover the axe with clothes so it was hidden.

I leaped back over the bed again and began hiding my bow and arrows under my unpacked clothes.

"Aye, I'm pretty good!" I replied.

"You gotta teach me at some point."

"Only if I get a shot of that, how did ye manage ti smuggle that in anywa!"

"Sure and with great difficulty!" With that we both ended up laughing.

(Jack P.O.V)

Well this place isn't too bad actually. It's very grand for a dungeon although a bit on the green side but the fact that it's because we're under the Black Lake is pretty cool. I was chilling on top of my chosen bed, dressed in my pyjamas and listening to sound of the swishing water above me. Most of the students had already fallen asleep and some were snoring at their hardest. There was all of a sudden a crash from down the hall where the common room was. This caused some of the sleeping students to stir. The clatter was soon followed by laughter and more noises of clattering and crashing. Then all of a sudden it went quiet. I sat up wondering what was going on. After a few moments I was about to get up when two boys both grumbling away to one another came plodding around the corner followed by an older boy, probably one of the seniors.

"Come on now, choppy choppy!" Tormented the senior as he ushered the other two away. The two boys, one tall with long blonde hair who slouched as he walked, the other short and stumpy with dark brown hair, grumbled and groaned as they reluctantly headed to their beds.

"Next time you decide to break something, make sure it isn't in your own common room." The senior smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. The short boy glared at me as he walked past.

"What? Not my fault you're an idiot." I laughed lying back down on bed.

"What d'ya say pretty boy?" The short one snarled clenching his fists.

I sprang up onto my feet "Did you hear that!" I yelled in whispers to the senior who was leaning against one of the bed posts. I pointed to the short boy and looked at the senior. "He called me pretty!" I cheered. The senior chuckled and rolled his eyes.

The short boy began to march over to me all red in the face with anger or embarrassment, probably both. I knew that he was undoubtedly going to try and pummel me into the ground when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he stopped in his tracks.

The senior sighed. "You walked into that one Snotlout. And as much as I would like to watch you guys resolve this, its beddy bye time! That goes to you too Tuffnut!" His snide comments caused the two boys to glare at him.

"So _you're_ Snotlout! I was wondering when I was going to finally put a name to a face!" I exclaimed. Now things just got interesting. I will need to swing this by Hiccup next time I see him.

"I'll get you back for that!" He snarled before walking off with his friend.

"Cool you do that!" I called back with a smirk on my face. What's the worst those idiots can do? I was about to slip into bed when I noticed the senior was still standing there looking at me.

"What's your name?" He said as he leaned against the bed beside mine.

"Jack" I replied.

"Flynn" He replied. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Those two don't worry you?" He asked.

"Are they supposed to?" With that Flynn chuckled and nodded away to himself.

"For a first year you aren't that bad. You know what, kid? I reckon we will get along." He said as he turned and left.

"Give me a shout if you need anything!" He called as he walked away.

Yup, looks like I'm going to get on just fine here.

(Rapunzel P.O.V)

I looked in the mirror and patted my clothes down. So this is what it is like to look like a Hogwarts students. I had on a long sleeved white blouse, buttoned up to the top with a yellow and black Hufflepuff house tie neatly tied around it. Over all that was a grey vest. I had neatly tucked all loose bits of blouse into the vest to make myself look as neat as possible and I had un-bunched any bunched up parts. I had on a plain black pleated skirt and grey tights and a shine polished pair of black shoes. All I had left to put on was my Hufflepuff robe which was black on the outside and yellow on the inside. I quickly pulled it on and it reached down to my ankles. The sleeves were really big and a little long on me but overall it was a nice fit. I looked back at the mirror and giggled. I look so smart in this. I took out my wand which was made of spruce wood and unicorn hair and was about eleven inches long. I looked at the mirror again. I really do look like I'm meant to be here. With a smile on my face I packed away the wand and took off the robe before going to the common room.

The common room was round and low ceilinged and it was warm and sunny and welcoming that I couldn't help but always feel at home here. Plants of different kinds were hung from the ceiling or placed on shelves or windowsills. Some plants danced or even spoke to you! It was amazing! The windows were circular and the view was of rippling green grass, bright blue skies and lovely little dandelions. It was nearly empty with a couple of people sitting talking to one another on one of the squishy looking sofas.

Breakfast is at half past seven, and then classes start at nine. I wonder what time it is now. I looked about the cosy common room for the clock. It's only half past six. I slumped back down on one of the overstuffed armchairs. Okay Rapunzel, you are always able to keep your day eventful there will be something here for you to do. I got up and wandered to a lone bookshelf in search of something that will fill up some time till breakfast. I brushed my finger of each book reading each title as I went. I eventually settled on one about old Hogwarts tales. I walked back to the comfy armchair and sat down, pulling my legs up to my chest so that I was curled up on the chair and began reading.

"Um, excuse me? Hello? Blondie? Um..." I looked up to see an auburn haired girl with bright blue eyes and a white streak down her right pleat. "Hi, um, you coming to breakfast? Everyone has already left but you seemed really engrossed in that book, I wanted to make sure you didn't forget." She spoke.

What! It can't be breakfast already I just started reading. I spun round in the chair to look up at the clock which read twenty five past seven on it. I must have completely lost myself in the book.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry I didn't realise the time." I replied ushering over to the bookshelf. "Thank you!" I smiled at her after I placed the book back where it belonged.

"Oh, ah, it's no problem." She smiled back and we walked over to the common room door.

"I'm Rapunzel by the way." I said as I held a hand out to her to help her out of the passageway from the common room.

"I'm Anna" She said taking my hand.


End file.
